Emile du'Chateaunoir (Khitan)
Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Rogue Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Basically atheist but really supersticious First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (00) + FC (01) (Rogue) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 16 = + DEX (03) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: +14 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (01 trait) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow (Heirloom): Attack: +05 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (03) + Magic (00) (+1 masterwork, +1 trait heirloom, +1 size) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Bombs: Attack: +04 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (02) + Magic (00) (+1 size, +1 Throw Anything) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: x2, Special: Splash weapon Morning Star: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) (+1 size) Damage: 1d6, Crit: x2, Special: - Dagger: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) (+1 size)) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 HP) Warrior (+1 HP) Low-Light Vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Adaptability: Half-elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. Languages: Half-elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Half-elves with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Class Features Rogue Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Rogues are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Sneak Attack: If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Weapon Finesse (1st rogue): Benefit: With a light weapon, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Skill Focus (Acrobatics) (1st Half-Elf): You get a +3 bonus on all checks involving the chosen skill. If you have 10 or more ranks in that skill, this bonus increases to +6. Traits Rich Parents: You were born into a rich family, perhaps even the nobility, and even though you turned to a life of adventure anyway, you enjoy a one-time benefit to your initial finances—your starting cash increases to 900 gp. Indomitable Faith: You were born in a region where your faith was not popular, but you never abandoned it. Your constant struggle to maintain your own faith has bolstered your drive; you gain a +1 trait bonus on Will saves as a result. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 11 = (08) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Rogue) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 10 1 3 3 -0 +3 (+3 skill focus) Appraise 03 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 06 1 3 2 +0 Climb 05 1 3 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 05 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 04 1 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 05 1 3 -1 +2 (+2 racial) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( Cook ) 03 1 3 -1 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 03 1 3 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 07 1 3 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 05 1 3 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 06 1 3 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5,1 ft Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Emerald Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character